In a digital logic design, storage of a mass of data is often involved, such as a service of High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) of Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), however, hardware storage is less flexible than software storage, and storage chips in such design are expensive. For some designs with huge data storage, if each segment of data is stored in the maximum space, although such design is simple, a storage resource waste is great.
In the current storage management, the storage is mainly managed by software through operating systems, which is totally different from the data storage mechanisms in the digital logic design, so that the software management is not adapted to the digital logic design.